Arrow
by to-love-is-to-lie
Summary: He tricked me, sins and lies, seeking vengance... By the end of it we will all die by this Arrow...SakuraXSasuke


**I don't own Naruto, this is a One-Shot based on a Myth. **

Sakura the best archer in all the land, sat under the shade of the tree she was named for, its pink blossoms falling gently onto her lap, she dozed lightly as afternoon sun made shadows grow in the heat of the day.

Her name was spread far, and her bow shot arrows further, not only could she shoot, but she was renown for her healing abilities, she travelled the Land-Of-Fire with her two comrades, Itatchi and Sasuke, both know for their strength and ruthlessness.

But jealousy itched at the back of their groups mind, always competing, the two brothers were forever locked in battle, testing, improving, jeering.

Sasuke, Sakura's lover was gaining on his older brother in strength and power, and forever the doubt of who was better was increasing and becoming more and more of a worry for the elder, Itachi.

Camping half way in-between two towns, the sandy river-bank made a nice place for a nap, its large-grained sand soft and cool under the shade despite the summer heat, pines dotted the area and a wide river ran through the scene, long and thick, with a strong currant and deadly rocks that look friendly to the untrained eye.

Age-old tree's decorated accordingly with vines that bloomed in deep purple and blue flowers coated the other bank, Sakura stirred in her sleep, letting her hand touch burning-hot sand as if flopped into the sunlight, she sat upright quickly and let out a yell, quickly healing the stinging skin.

Sakura and Itachi didn't talk much, just the usual banter while going around the jobs required of camping and travelling together.

Sasuke was very much loved by Sakura, and they shared a bedroll, but in summer it wasn't as nice as winter.

……….

In the shade further back resting under a pine, the scent of the cool tree sharply lingering in the air, Itachi rested, his brother jump in the water on the far side of the bank, swinging off one of the old vines into the flowing water, the splash made ripples that rolled gently over the cool water.

He had shed his heavy cloak and sat in plain black T-shirt and pants, watching the breeze stir the pink tresses in Sakura's hair. The sharingan lay boldly on his obsidian eyes, as surveyed the scene and caught his brother's small skin-coloured spec breast-stroking up against the stream, then riding it down to where he started.

Itachi picked up a delicate wildflower, a maroon colour flecked with purples and pinks,

Jealously and violent anger twisting the features of the older Uchiha for a moment, and he clenched his fist, leaving the small flower in a crushed pulp, he wiped his hands angrily on his folded cloak.

………..

Sasuke let the cool currant of the river pull him back to his starting point, letting muscles unwind and washing sweat off into the waters, he took a deep breath and began to swim up-river again, feeling the strain on his body increase with the laps.

He could still see them small, insignificant to the world but the world to him, pink dot that was sakura, as she dozed under the cherry-blossom tree.

……….

Itatchi stood, walking swiftly up to Sakura he knelt by her, instantly, alert to the new presence, she turned and picked up her bow, and within a second an arrow was strung and she was ready to shoot. The arrow-head stopped short of a few inches from Itachi's face, he remained calm and unaffected by the near end of his life.

Sakura breathed heavily, and slowly recognised the familiar face of Itachi. "Don't scare me like that." She breathed.

Itachi smirked. "So you are the best archer in the land?"

Sakura had pride, and lot's of it, she prized herself on her shooting ability; she sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. "Yes, I could outshoot any opponent you set against me."

Itachi's smirk continued. "Let's see, let me give you a target."

She narrowed her eyes, not liking his tone. "You doubt me? You have seen me shoot."

Itachi shrugged. "I'm curious."

She stood warily, watching him through her lashes as she picked up her bow and knocked an arrow into place. "Pick a target."

Itachi grinned. "Good…" he muttered, he pointed to a tree a fair way out "Hit it."

Sakura snorted. "Too easy, you insult me!" She whipped five arrows in a small cluster in the centre of the trunk before Itachi could respond. "Choose something else." A small twinge of annoyance grew to a headache full of it. He was patronizing and idiotic to doubt her talent.

"That tree branch." He pointed, it was a thick branch, but no less a harder target. She shot and it landed spot-on. Itachi concealed a smirk behind an annoyed grimace. Sakura glared at him, about to just give up and say that unless he could pick a worthy target she would go back to sleep.

Itachi glowered. "Fine, what about this…" He surveyed the country-side, then a small pink dot on the other back caught his eye. "The small moving target out on the other bank. There's something you'll never hit."

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but only so I will prove I can out-shoot anyone." She knelt and balanced the bow, knocking an arrow into place, closing one eye she watched the moving target be carried down-steam by the currant. This was a harder target then she had expected.

Fuelled by angry determination that Itachi would doubt her skills with a bow, she was quick to act and quicker to prove she was the best archer in all the land. The arrow flew through the air at a pace too quick for the eye to catch, she watch it with grim satisfaction as it hit the target, she swung around to smirk at Itachi.

…….

Sasuke felt the pain hit his chest, and he lost his rhythm instantly and sunk into the water, the world losing colour as he sunk further into the deep blackness of the river.

……..

Itachi smirked back, and a cry echoed through the empty river-side camp, her satisfaction at beating Itatchi shattered and she spun around, her bow dropping out of her sweaty palms.

"No," she breathed. "No. Where is Sasuke Itatchi?" she spun back around to look for the warrior who had manipulated her into shooting Sasuke. "ITATCHI!" she screamed. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"No, I wouldn't, never. I would have known. Never…" She looked around wildly before diving into the water and swimming strongly out to where the small pink target had been sighted. Treading water the cold blackness seemed to swallow all in it, a small trail of dark red floated down-stream. Sakura swallowed and dragged herself onto the other bank.

Afternoon's chill breeze took the temperature down, but it still wasn't enough to create the shivering nothingness sakura felt.

A small pink thing emerged down the river, moving limply along with the currant, Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she dived into the water once more to swim down to the tan lump.

She dragged the body of Sasuke out of the icy water and collapsed on the steep back. Her clothes stuck to her as she looked at the scarily pale body of Sasuke, the once great sharingan warrior.

His ebony hair hung limp with water, his lips were blue, and his eyes wide with the shock experienced at his death. But the worst was seen as her eyes strayed to his body.

An arrow lay buried in his chest. She swallowed, and acknowledged numbly the tears dropping onto his body, she removed the arrow in one piece, and held it in a clenched fist.

Itatchi, he had tricked her.

Jealousy had provoked it and Pride had committed it, Lies had snaked their way from Deception's mouth, and made Violence fly.

Beauty had nothing to hide behind but Sin.

Closing his eyes and kissing his forehead, Sakura stood, and let the body float once more into the water, she could heal, but no retrieve from death.

Her eyes and fists clenched, nails biting deep into the flesh in her hand, she felt the cool wood of the arrow, and swam back to camp.

Regret would not take its place in her until Revenge had vacated.

Sakura stood, and put sand over the flickering fire, cool air stirred the hotness of summer away.

"Itatchi, I promise, we will all die by this arrow." She whispered.

The End.


End file.
